


Czekamy na lepsze

by cherry_16



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Los Angeles, Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_16/pseuds/cherry_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucyfer siedział na kanapie popijając drinka. Nie liczył ich. Wiedział, że to jest to, co diabłu do szczęścia potrzebne. No może jeszcze jakąś kobietę. Byłoby idealnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Samotny drink

**Author's Note:**

> To mój pierwszy fan-fic, więc z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. :)  
> Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba.  
> Miłego czytania :)

Lucyfer siedział na kanapie popijając drinka. Nie liczył ich. Wiedział, że to jest to, co diabłu do szczęścia potrzebne. No może jeszcze jakąś kobietę. Byłoby idealnie. Normalnie Lucyfer nigdy nie ma najmniejszego problemu spodobać się dziewczynie. Ba, wręcz one same wskakują mu do łóżka. Oprócz jednej. Tej najbardziej pożądanej. Chloe była kimś, kto opierał się anielskiej mocy Lucyfera. To go martwiło, przerażało i fascynowało jednocześnie. Spotkał ją dopiero dwa razy, lecz gdyby myśli anioła byłyby prawdziwe, przebywałby z nią cały czas. Wiedział, że jutro znowu ją zobaczy. Nawet gdy przyszła Maze z propozycją zabawy, odmówił. To niebyło w jego stylu. Gdyby jeszcze było mało jego kochany braciszek grozi mu, aby ten wrócił do piekła. On się nie podda. Znajdzie wyjaśnienie zachowania kobiety. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz. Lucyfer wstał i podszedł do baru, nalać sobie kolejną porcję alkoholu.  
***  
Sprawa prowadzona przez Chloe już na początku wydawała się mu nudna, ale musiał mieć jakiś pretekst na spotkania z nią. Spotkali się na miejscu. Pełno policji, a za taśmą dyskutujący zawzięcie ludzie. Lucyfer szybko zauroczył pewną kobietę, że ta od razu przepuściła go do detektyw Decker. Podszedł do niej luźnym krokiem i tym samym zwrócił jej uwagę. Popatrzyła na niego i głęboko westchnęła.  
\- Nie możesz tu być – wskazała na ludzi za policyjną taśmą, sugerując wyjście z miejsca zbrodni.  
\- Mam się użerać z tą ludzką kanalią? Dyskutować o ostatnich zakupach i o tym jaka wspaniała była zabita ofiara, choć nawet jej nie znałem? Podziękuję – Spojrzał na ludzi i z pogardą odwrócił wzrok – Co my tu mamy?  
Chloe przewróciła oczami i pokręciła głową. Czemu on zawsze musi palnąć takie teksty? Kucnął i zaczął przyglądać się ofierze. Definitywnie był to mężczyzna po trzydziestce, ubrany jak do klubu.  
\- Andrew Fores, 34 lata, wracał z dyskoteki, w spodniach miał wizytówkę. Malinki na szyi, umarł przez cios w głowę. Brak narzędzi zbrodni. Jak na razie musimy znaleźć dziewczynę, z którą spędził wieczór.  
Lucyfer wstał, a cały ten czas przyglądał się detektyw, a nie ofierze. Musi ją zaprosić do klubu.  
\- Przyjdziesz dzisiaj do LUX’ u? Wypijemy, rozwiążemy sprawy…  
\- Serio? Człowiek nie żyje, a ty gadasz o piciu? – w jej oczach było widać zażenowanie i lekką złość.  
\- Ludzie umierają cały czas. Gdybym się tym przejmował, nigdy bym się nie napił. Ale jak nie to nie. Jakbyś zmieniła zdanie oferta cały czas aktualna – uśmiechnął się i odszedł poprawiając marynarkę. Jego samochód stał niedaleko, więc problemu z powrotem nie było. Cel na dzisiejszy dzień był spełniony, zostało mu tylko czekać na rezultaty. Wiedział, że czas do wieczora spędzi na piciu i graniu w swoim klubie.


	2. Druga połowa

Gdy Lucyfer wrócił do baru, było zupełnie tak jak myślał, oprócz jednego. Po krótkiej rozmowie z Maze, Lucyfer udał się w stronę fortepianu. Usiadł i zaczął grać jakąś przypadkową piosenkę, która wpadła mu do głowy. Trudno było mu w ogóle coś sobie przypomnieć, gdyż myśli o detektyw i alkohol robiły swoje. Nagle poczuł jednak ciepło rozchodzące się z ramienia po całym ciele. Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Anioł zafałszował i odwrócił się do sprawcy. Chloe. Nad nim, trzymając rękę na jego ramieniu stała Chloe. Lucyfer nie umiał wydusić ani słowa. Detektyw jednak przerwała niezręczną ciszę.   
\- Nie wiedziałam, że umiesz grać - usiadła na drugim końcu stołka dla pianistów, tak, że jej ciało troszeczkę stykało się ze spiętym ciałem anioła.   
\- A ja nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz – odparł szybko i odchrząknął. Spojrzał na nią, lecz ta sięgnęła po szklankę, którą umieścił na górze instrumentu.  
\- To za co pijemy? – podniosła trunek do góry i spojrzała pytająco na anioła. Lucyfer był wniebowzięty. No powiedzmy, że wpiekłowzięty. Detektyw tak blisko jego skóry. Wspaniałe uczucie. Chciał, aby trwało cały czas, jeszcze bliżej jego ciała. Zorientował się, że nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie. Cały czas tylko wpatrywał się w oczy kobiety.  
\- Za sprawę, miłość, niebo, piekło, ludzi, ciebie… - rozmarzył się tak, że wymieniałby dalej gdyby nie Chloe, która mu przerwała.  
\- Rozumiem, że miałeś trudny dzień. Bójka w klubie, a może dziewczyna cię obraziła? – nabijała się Chloe. Lucyfer zaśmiał się, wstał i podszedł do baru, gdzie nalał dwa nowe napoje. Gdy już skończył, zauważył, że kobieta siedziała już na stołku barowym naprzeciw niego. Lucyfer podał jej jedną szklankę, okrążył blat i usiadł na stołku obok niej.   
\- Tak naprawdę to czemu w końcu przyszłaś? – w klubie prawie panowała cisza, gdyż dzisiaj specjalnie anioł odwołał wszystkie imprezy. Jedyne co było słychać, to relaksacyjna muzyczka lecąca z paru głośników. Jeśli chodzi o ludzi przy barze, to znajdowali się tam sami. Tylko o tym marzył Lucyfer. Musiał jednak się pohamować. Był ciekawy co odpowie mu detektyw.  
\- Miałeś rację co do umierania. Cały czas ktoś umiera. Nie ważne czy zły czy dobry człowiek. Ja też mogłam dzisiaj umrzeć, więc nie ma co rezygnować z oferty darmowych drinków w twoim towarzystwie. – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zrobiła duży łyk napoju. Lucyfer gdy to usłyszał był zmieszany. Nie wiedział czy ma się śmiać, czy zachować powagę. Wybrał jednak to pierwsze.   
\- Jakie przemyślenia. Widzę, że zmuszam cię do myślenia – spojrzał jej w oczy ze śmiechem i ściągnął marynarkę, która strasznie go grzała. Jeszcze niedawno było mu zimno, lecz temperatura wyraźniej się poprawiła. Miał na sobie czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i czarne szelki. Detektyw obserwowała jego ruchy, a na koniec oglądnęła z uwagą jego strój. – Tak właściwie przyszłaś tu tylko dla darmowych drinków?  
\- No coś ty. To jest połowa moich powodów.   
\- Jaka jest druga połowa? – sięgnął po butelkę trunku i nalał sobie kolejną porcje napoju. Nie wiedział, czemu napój tak szybko znikał.  
\- Druga połowa siedzi obok mnie, głupku – po tym zrobiła sobie to samo co Lucyfer wcześniej. Gdy słowa te dotarły do anioła, ten prawie zakrztusił się. Czy detektyw chodziło o to samo co jemu? Miał nadzieję. Jak nie to się skompromituje.  
***  
Butelka napoju, który pili opróżniła się w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Lucyfer zaproponował pójście do jego mieszkania piętro wyżej, gdyż tam znajdowały się pozostałe butelki. Chloe nie protestowała i wręcz uradowała się na tą propozycję. Podróż windą jechali w ciszy. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, detektyw weszła pierwsza i podeszła do kanapy naprzeciw baru. Usiadła, a Lucyfer poszedł nalać alkoholu, po czym usiadł zaraz koło niej, tak jak na początku ona.   
\- Czyli przyszłaś tu dla mnie? – anioł spojrzał na nią z nadzieją.   
\- A miałam przyjść dla Maze? Oczywiście, że dla ciebie, bo to ty mnie zaprosiłeś - w jej głosie było słychać już lekkie objawy za dużej ilości alkoholu. Lucyfer postanowił to wykorzystać. Może anielska moc nie działa, ale alkohol nie zawiedzie.  
\- Dlatego cię tu zaprosiłem. Żeby pobyć tutaj z tobą, napić się… - nagle znowu poczuł to ciepło. Tym razem o wiele potężniejsze, mające źródło w ustach. To detektyw przerwała mu pocałunkiem. Pocałowała go prosto w usta. Całe ciało anioła było sparaliżowane, a on sam ledwo umiał się ruszyć. Chloe to wyczuła.  
\- Coś nie tak? Myślałam, że tego chciałeś… - Lucyfer chciał pokazać, czego naprawdę chce, więc tym razem to on przerwał Chloe i zaczął ją całować. Położył ręce na jej policzkach, lecz te schodziły coraz niżej, że w końcu znajdowały się na plecach. Ona robiła to samo.   
\- Tam mam sypialnie – szepnął szybko anioł w przerwie od pocałunków. Para szybko podniosła się i uderzając o napotkane przedmioty dotarła do łóżka.


End file.
